T-Rex 2
T-Rex 2, also called T-Rex and Twin Tail is the true second game in the T-Rex series, not counting Super Super Godzilla. Story Dr. Pingas has attacked and started kidnapping Giant Condors, Death Bunnies, and other giant animals. T-Rex and his new friend Twin Tail must join forces to defeat him. Gameplay The gameplay for T-Rex to is much like the first T-Rex game, however it's 16 bit for some reason. The number of playable character has been greatly downgraded from the first T-Rex game, but with most of the core cast still remaining. This game also lacks a neutral story mode. However, the good and villain stories are still intact: Good Story You play as T-Rex and Twin Tail and have to save the giant animals. At the end of the game, you battle Dr. Pingas and defeat him in order to save the world, eventually leading to a climatic battle aboard his ultimate and not all copyright infringing weapon, the Death Pingas. Villain Story In the villain story, you play as an escaped Evil T-Rex, and do pretty much the same stuff as the good story so that you can recruit and army of giant animals to do your bidding. In the end, Evil T-Rex overthrows Dr. Pingas and takes over his evil empire, but then T-Rex and Twin Tail appear and defeat him, sealing him away again. Playable Characters * T-Rex * T-Rex Jr * Giant Ankylosaurus * Twin Tail * Evil T-Rex (only playable in villain story) * Titanosaurus clone (new character, plays like he did in Godzilla Unleashed) * Godzilla (switches to good side) * Fat Guy (switches to good side) * Barundabagungasaurus ($50 DLC, like in the first T-Rex game) * Robot Man * Super Super Godzilla ($100 DLC) * Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla ($5000000 DLC) * Dr. Pingas (bonus character) Bosses * Metal T-Rex (not to be confused with Mecha T-Rex) * Mechagodzilla (1974) * Mechagodzilla 2 (clone of MG74) * Mecha MechaGodzilla * Mecha Bagan * Borodan * MEGALON! MEGALON! MEGALON MOTHER F***ERS!!!! * Mecha King Ghidorah * Evil Jet Jaguar * Super Dragon Hyper Kiezer Death Mecha King Ghidorah ($50 DLC bonus boss) * Moguera * Some bosses from the Sonic games * Mecha Baltan * Mecha Gomora * Ace Killer * Dr. Pingas (final boss) Reception The game received positive reviews, despite it's lacking content and overpriced DLC compared to the first T-Rex. IGN said the 16 bit graphics were the best thing they had ever seen, and gave the game a 1000000000/69. Trivia * Like the first T-Rex game, the game's events happened in the real world of Universe 986. Now I have to update pages. YAY! * This game is an obvious parody of the second Sonic The Hedgehog game, which was actually released before Sonic Adventure, which T-Rex Adventure parodies. Currently, I do not plan to make a "T-Rex The Tyrannosaurus" game to be the new first T-Rex game. Category:Fictional Video Games Category:Universe 986 Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Parody Games Category:Cdrzillafanon's Videogames